Shiver
by Pyrogirl1290
Summary: Fran Brooks. A girl with an abnormal sixth sense just moved to South Park. And she hates it there in every way. But meeting parka boy, Kenny McCormick wasn't part of the deal. Rated T for language. I have all the OCs I need for now, sorry.
1. Blue eyes

South Park, Colorado. Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation.

Yeah right.

* * *

It's been three days since I moved to South Park, and summer just ended. My time here's been like crap. Store owners are total bastards and bitches, people drive while they're drunk, I mean, I almost got ran over six times, and some guys keep stuffing my mailbox with flyers about basement hippies… I have to admit, I've been hearing humping sounds in the basement. Oh well. They're probably fucking dead by now anyway, cuz my mom let me burn the insides of the basement yesterday. It felt good. I haven't burned stuff in a while…

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name's Fran Brooks. I like to fight, and burn stuff. Everyone fears me. And I like it. I get worship and respect wherever I go. But there is a downside to that; I never get dates. In my old school, I never go to school dances, cause I never wear skirts, dresses, and other frilly stuff. I was the favorite of all my teachers. I am pretty good at learning. Heck, learning fighting, and burning stuff is all I ever do.

I loved my old school. But I just HAD to move. Today was the first day of school here. Great…

"Honey! It's time for school!" My mom said from downstairs, only getting an awkward silence from me. "**FRAN!**"

My eyes snapped open as my head shot straight up from my PC desk. "I DIDN'T DO IT! ROBERT PATTINSON DID IT!"

"You and your Robert Pattinson antiques…" She muttered. "Now get up!"

"I'm up…!" I whined as I threw myself from my chair (literally).

I went to my closet and put on a yellow shirt with long sleeves along with a red and orange jock's jacket, and I zipped it halfway up. Then I slipped on some cream colored cargo pants, some brown gloves, and some black shoes I found under my bed. And strangely, it fits.

After a minute of putting my clothes on, I went lazily to the bathroom and washed my face to freshen myself up, and dried it off again. Afterwards I brushed my teeth, and then I took my school bag, (which was stuffed with a pencil case and random books) after that I brushed my dark brown shaggy styled hair, and finally, I went downstairs to the kitchen, and no, I don't use make-up. Freaky enough, my sister was already up and eating breakfast, while complimenting my mom. Little miss goody-goody…

My mom gave me some toast. I took it and headed out the door. Mom said something about staying away from snobby students, and that I should teach them a lesson if I have to. My sister only said 'BYE'. I replied to them by a simple wave and a smile. Cheesy…

And practically, my house was nowhere near the bus-stop, so I had to walk 2 blocks to get there. I'm thanking my mom for waking me up early, now.

10 minutes of jogging, and I finally made it to the bus-stop. Some people were waiting over there too. One of them was a black kid, the other was a nervous looking blonde, and the last guy was using two canes to help him stand.

Like it or not, I stood next to the guy with a cane. Yeah, it was an awkward silence I experienced there.

Finally, the bus came, and as soon as the doors opened, I rushed inside. I looked around for an empty chair, and found one right next to a boy with an orange parka. His entire head was covered with his parka. Only his eyes and nose were visible, along with some of his blonde hair. Seriously, is it really that cold? Maybe it is, but it's not that bad… I can sense that he's been through a lot, and I mean a LOT of pain and suffering, cuz I'm only sitting next to him, and his presence sends shivers up my spine…

And then he looked my way.

I swear the hairs on my neck stood up.

"Hmp!" He said.

"Uh… Hi." I said back to him. I'm pretty sure he said 'hi' because after that he looked away again.

Yeah, and the silence, along with the spine tingling shivers came back again. But then I realized; he had blue eyes.

* * *

**Submit your OC's info here:**

**Name:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Clothing:**

**Love interest(s) (If any):**

**Personality:**

**Who they are friends with:  
**

**The age won't matter because I will make all the characters here 13 years old.  
**


	2. School

**OCs that I've decided to choose (Note: they may not appear in this chapter):  
**

**Riot May by xilovehikarux  
**

**Molly Brooklyn by Luminescents  
**

**Kim T. Cartman by SweetSinister  
**

**For those whose OCs I didn't take, please don't get pissed, or anything, cause I'll be taking other OCs in other chapters, so stay tuned.**

* * *

The bus creaked to a halt. Since me and the parka boy was seating in the front seat, I practically tumbled forward, but luckily, the boy gripped my shirt before I could fly forward.

"Wow." I said before I stood up with him. "Thanks."

"Hphrfhmp." He mumbled back. But I'm sure he said 'You're welcome.'

A few seconds later, the bus was empty. Everyone already went inside the school. I waltzed out hurriedly. My heart was pounding hard. Just outside the school was the principal. The guy was old- Wait, that's no dude. The principal's a dudette. Man, she is such a nerd, and a total wimp from the looks of it.

"Hi there." She said with a Minnesotan accent. "You must be Fran Brooks."

"The one and only." I said coolly.

"Here's your schedule." She said while handing me a schedule. "I suggest you stick to it."

I shrugged and took the schedule, ten seconds later I was in the corridors; looking for my locker. Bored. _'Locker number 283…'_ I thought uninterestedly with a frown on my face. I looked at the locker before me. 283. Found it.

I smirked at my humor, and spun in the combination. I flung my locker open and shoved in my books. I took out my pencil case and checked my schedule; 1st period with Mr. Mackey. I took out some books and looked around. I saw a girl with layered fiery red hair and side swept bangs. I rushed over to her. "Hey! Red head!" I yelled. She turned around in response. Turns out, her black v-neck shirt had a band's name that I didn't recognize, her jeans were ripped, and she had bracelets on both of her wrists. The girl arched an eyebrow and pointed to herself in a questioning gesture. "Yes you." I groaned as I stepped to her side.

"Do you know where Mr. Mackey's class is?" I asked her.

She examined my schedule as I glanced at her figure from top to bottom. _'Nice. An outgoing type.'_ I thought. I sensed her aura. It's a sunny yellow, despite the black shirt she's wearing.

"Well, I'm heading there right now." She said with a smile. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Why not."

"Oh by the way." The girl said as she turned back to me. "My name's Riot May. Everyone calls me Riot."

"I'm Fran Brooks." I said with an uninterested face. We shook hands and continued to walk. On the way, I saw the parka guy again. This time he was walking with other people; a guy with curly red hair and green eyes wearing a bright green Russian hat, another guy with black hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a blue and red fluffy end snow hat, and the last guy was a total fat ass with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and yellow fluffy end snow hat.

The parka guy glanced at me and did a little wave. I arched an eyebrow and waved back. The red haired guy looked at me and nudged him. Parka (It's starting to sound like a nickname isn't it?) nudged him back, hard. Then they entered a door, their classroom probably.

"Here we are!" Riot said as she showed me a door. "Come on."

I looked at the door strangely, and walked in. The classroom was so noisy and dull… I took a seat, and saw Riot walking up to a girl with a jet black ponytail. Turns out, a dark red ribbon was holding up her ponytail. She was also wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a breast pocket, along with black jeans, and black and white shoes.

My ears perked. I sensed her aura. It was an impressive shade of orange. She's a good girl, but there's something about her that I just don't like. Oh wait. She's _too_ good. Riot came over and brought the girl with her. "Fran, this is Molly Brooklyn." Riot introduced.

"Uh…" I said, my red aura suddenly spiking vividly. "Hi."

"Hi!" She smiled. "Nice to meet ya!"

I blinked.

"Okay." Molly said awkwardly. "I'll see you later."

And then she left with Riot and took a seat. The teacher-Mr. Mackey-came in. He is so gay.

"Alright children, let's start our lesson, but first, I want you all to meet a new student, mmkay?" He said looking at me. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Hi." I said plainly. The other students soon looked away again.

"Now kids, this is Fran Brooks mmkay?" He said gesturing his hand to me. "She's a transfer student from California."

"Ooooo" The other students mused.

"Now let's get on with the lesson mmkay?"

I sighed. This will be crappy.


	3. Stalking You

How long does school last? Some people say it lasts for 8 hours. I say it lasts for 10 minutes.

Kim T. Cartman.

She's the girl sitting next to me right now on the bus. We've talked for a while, and then we just stayed quite. I know parka's name and his friends' names too, thanks to her.

Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kim's brother, unfortunately, and last but not least, parka boy, Kenny McCormick. All of them were sitting together. Really close.

I sort of envied their closeness…

The bus creaked to a halt once more. This was my stop.

"See ya, Kim."

"Bye." She said as she did a little wave.

Nice girl, that Kim. Now I sort of wished I talked to Molly more at school. Either way, I hopped off the bus, and Kenny hopped off too… Does he live around here? Or is he doing something nearby? Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. He swung his bag over his shoulder and headed off the opposite way of my… Street. I followed him quietly. The thought of walking more blocks to get home made me shudder, but I ignored it. Curiosity took the best of me. I'm starting to really wonder about where he's going.

He stopped. I instinctively hid behind a tree, and peeked out. He was-

"GODDAMNIT!" I yelled out of shock, but quickly covered my mouth in restraint. Someone tapped my shoulder without me noticing their presence. I turned around and saw that Wendy girl. "Damn it Wendy, you scared the shit outta me."

"I was wondering why you were hugging a tree like that." She shrugged casually.

"I wasn't hugging a tree you little- Okay, no need for me to get rough on you." I hushed her into a whisper. "I was just wondering what parka was doing all the way out here."

"You mean Kenny?" She arched an eyebrow. "He always comes here, usually when he's having problems or something."

I peeked out again. He was sitting on the edge of a Cliffside, looking at an overview of South Park's buildings. It had a mountain background to it. A really nice view to look at. "I can see why." I said in awe.

"I should be going now." Wendy said as she turned around. "Bebe's probably waiting for me."

"Whatever." I was too busy watching Kenny.

Wendy finally left me alone. And as soon as I no longer felt her presence, I soaked in to the sensation of my view. Silence was my melody. Loneliness was my friend. I opened my eyes to see Kenny gone from his spot. Shivers went up my spine. Uh-oh…

I closed my eyes tightly, and cranked my head around slowly. As soon as I opened my eyes, the hairs on my neck stood up. Heck I even squeaked a little. Reason? He was standing there. "H-hi." I managed to squeeze out.

His tense and narrowed glare softened as he heard my abnormally timid voice. Kenny pulled down the part of his hood that covered his mouth, revealing his entire face to me. I could've sworn that my ribcage broke because my heart was pounding so fast. "What are you doing here?" He said with a hint of curiosity. I cringed softly as I let his voice ring in my ear.

"Y-you know…" I stalled timidly. "Just poking around…"

"C'mon…" He said in a reassuring manner. "I don't bite."

Ah, the irony. Usually it would be me saying that to a new student in my old school.

"R-right…" I said, still with a timid manner. Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with me…?

"Do you live around here?" He asked as he took his backpack and swung onto his shoulders once again. "I could walk you home."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "It is around here, but the distance is really-"

"Aw, the distance won't matter." He said as he patted my back in a 'dude' way. "It's the least I can do after having you follow me all the way here."

Is this guy for real? "Okay then." WHAT?

"Alright." Kenny said as he took a step. "Lead the way."

I gulped and walked forward. He followed me.

**

* * *

Chapter three is complete. Kim finally made her appearance. Although it wasn't much, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. **


End file.
